On the Down Low
by jbuxtan
Summary: After the giant party in Vegas, CJ and Cesar find themselves in the same room... in the same bed... again... Short story


The alarm clock pierced CJ's head like a drill as it went off... Ow... CJ had been drinking a lot last night, as he opened he eyes he could already seem a suspect large vomit stain on the wall, CJ's own clothes were scattered around the floor. Some Jeans, tank top... More Jeans? CJ turned round to try and face the other side of the hotel bed but was met with another face... A familiar mexican face. CJ suddenly screamed, it was Cesar.  
"AGGH!" Cesar then woke and yelled out also in shock.  
"AGGH!" CJ backed off out the bed and fell out, scrambling over the floor wildly. Nope... Sadly this wasnt a dream. "fuck!!!"

This wasnt the first time that had happened. A year ago, shortly after Officer Tenpennys death everyone had gone to celebrate and because of CJ's links with Wu Zi's casino the Four Dragons they had pretty much a large part of the casino to themselves... By themselves they meant CJ, Sweet, Kendal, Cesar, Jeffery, Madd Dogg (and a collection of honeys), The Truth (who had pretty much just sat in a corner smoking some strange stuff) and a bunch of other Grove Street members.  
Drinks were pretty much flowing and everyone had gotten more than a bit wasted, Kendal wound up falling asleep in the poker section, Madd Dogg had left to his grand suite to... entertain a few people and somehow CJ and Cesar had wound up in the same bed.

Every time it was met with the same action, both would first yell, then scream at each other, the a quiet moment would happen and both would agree to just shut up about it, keep it on the down low so to speak. Now it had happened again and the two were at each others throats about whos fault it was... again...

Back to the current day though. Both had now passed the yelling randomly phase and now both were entering the hushed threats and accusation phase  
"No! This is your fucking mess man, your fucking mess"  
"Mine ese? You fucking lucky im married to your sister man or..."  
"Or what? What? Fucking kill me? Do it! Fuck!"  
Both were suddenly silenced by a loud knock on the door, CJ walked over to the peep-hole. It was Kendal, he motioned for Cesar to hide and Cesar hid into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. CJ then let Kendal in.  
"Seriously Carl, wear more than that next time you open the door" CJ nodded frantically and walked across the room, putting on a pair of pants and kicking Cesars clothes under his own bed in the process. "Anyhow, you seen Cesar anywhere?"  
"Eh, no sis, nowhere. Ive been here all the time" Kendal raised an eyebrow and tried the bathroom door.  
"Whos in?" Kendal asked. CJ racked his brains quickly for an answer.  
"Uh, picked her up last night, shes shittin at the mo" Kendal shot a disgusted look at CJ.  
"How come she aint talking?" CJ's brain went into overdrive... Gah... uh...  
"She mute! Cant talk, perfect girlfriend then eh?" He smirked. Behind the door Cesar was sat down on the toliet, a mix of anger and amusement crossing him. He briefly wondered if he could make a womans voice but decided against trying right now.  
"Right... Well call me if ya see him, bye Carl!" She left the room and CJ locked it behind her and let Cesar out of the bathroom.  
"Look ese, right, never again! For real this time"  
"Sure sure... Just get outta here.. And use the fucking fire escape! Damn!"

Wu Zi watched them from the monitors. His assistant standing by. Both could clearly hear everything. His assistant cleared his throat and turned the volume down on the spy screen.  
"So that makes how many times now?"  
"About seven I think..."  
"Shouldnt we tell them?"  
"Tell them that they havent acually done anything and never had?"  
"Nah... Its more amusing this way..."  
The assistant sighed and headed off to grab Wu Zi's morning coffee. Those two were dumbasses, real dumbasses. Every time there was a party here, those two would wind up out of their brains and they would climb into bed together and fall asleep immedietly but then think they must have done something. Idiots...


End file.
